Go Go Power Rangers Issue 11
Go Go Power Rangers #11 is the eleventh issue of the Go Go Power Rangers comic by Boom! Studios that focuses on the daily lives of the Power Rangers. It is the third part of the Go Go Power Rangers portion of the Shattered Grid crossover story arc. Synopsis to be added Plot In a flashback on the World of the Coinless, Bulk and Kimberly are defending a makeshift hospital from a platoon of Mastadon Ranger Sentries. They manage to win and Kimberly orders Bulk to search the perimeter in case they need to evacuate the patients. She begins to ask the doctor in charge the condition of the patients for a possible evacuation, only to see her lover Matt is among the wounded. His condition is worsening but the doctor is trying to stabilize him, Matt explains he tried to protect Angel Grove High from an entire Sentry team and rescued several students but was shot and beaten. Before Kimberly can have a talk with him, Bulk alerts her that twelve platoons of Sentries are heading for them and they need to evacuate the patients. Before Matt can be moved, his heart flatlines and he dies from his injuries, much to the trauma and dismay of Kimberly who cradles Matt in her arms as Bulk is forced to pull her away. An hour later outside the city, Bulk tries to console Kimberly on the loss of Matt. Kimberly dismisses her emotions at first and orders Bulk to transport the wounded to Trini’s camp south of Angel Grove. She reveals to Bulk she is not going with him as she is now going to go on a mission to kill Lord Drakkon or die trying. A mission forged out of anger and grief as he keeps taking away everything and everyone she cares about. Back in the current events of the preceding issue, the Ranger Slayer is fighting her younger self to continue her mission of destroying the Power Rangers. As she checks in on the Gravezord while in battle, Matt is in the midst of a Zord battle and recklessly putting himself in harms way. The Gravezord sees Matt and briefly stops as it recognizes him, until Jason uses his Zord to hold down the Gravezord long enough for Matt to get clear of the battlefield. The Gravezord impales the Tyrannosaurus Zord with its spear, causing the Zord to slowly lose power, Gravezord then prepares to peel it apart so it can rip out its pilot. Trini and Billy panic as they need a plan fast to defeat the Gravezord. During the fight with her younger self, the Ranger Slayer is distracted by Alpha 5 and then Kimberly hits a red button on the Command Center console. The button triggers a defensive system that releases a high surge electric field around the control room that zaps the Ranger Slayer and a large bolt of electricity breaks her Bow of Darkness. After being stunned, the older Kimberly is confused and then goes into mental shock as she says “I’m..me again”. With its master’s focus severed, the Gravezord stops and shrinks down to human size to escape. Rita observes this defeat and prepares a surprise attack of a monster army to defeat the Rangers, taking advantage of the fact that one of the Dinozords is badly damaged. Back at the Command Center, Kimberly is standing close to her alternate timeline self, who has been in a near catatonic state of PTSD on the floor for the past hour as Zack and Billy arrive. The former Ranger Slayer then shouts at the “ghosts” to stay away as she watched them die or she tried to kill them under the spell of Drakkon and begins to cry. Kimberly comforts her older counterpart and says she is safe, nothing bad is happening now and none of the Rangers want to hurt her, they want to talk. Kim says she was ”trapped in a nightmare” and couldn’t stop herself and says she is so sorry for trying to hurt them. Zack and Billy are skeptical on Kim’s sudden change in personality, but Trini sees that Kim’s fear and trauma are genuine. Zordon says that he has seen the forces of evil use mental manipulation before and senses that whatever caused it is gone now. Kim still blames herself and is still distraught over her actions under mind control. Billy thinks they should investigate by asking Kim about where she is from and what happened to her, but Zordon objects and thinks such knowledge could endanger the timestream, that not even he should be given any info on Kim’s future. The next day at school, Zack, Trini and Billy call Matt out for endangering his life after hearing he went to a Zord fight to see if he was connected to the Power Rangers in some way. Reinforcing his troubled delusions is the fact that the Gravezord knew his name and he managed to track where it may be hidden. Matt plans on going there but Zack and Trini tell him to stop his “death wish” antics as it worries them, if he wants to investigate he needs to ask them for help. Matt promises to not do anything crazy again. Kim is at a workbench in the Command Center fixing her bow. Kimberly is watching and jokes if she is trying for a rematch with her “Swiss army bow”. Kim says she simply wants to get her weapon working again as she never knows if she might need it and wonders if the reason her younger self is eavesdropping is because she is afraid she might go crazy again. Kimberly knows the risks of time travel, but is still worried that the divorce of her parents led to what Kim is now and wants to know if they ever got back together. Kim says she has done enough damage and Kimberly thinks it was worth a try. She then offers to take her to the Youth Center to take Kim’s mind off her troubles with triple chocolate milkshakes. Kim smiles and accepts the offer While at the Juice bar, Kim wears Mrs. Hart’s clothing and adopts the alias of “Sally”, Kimberly’s cousin. She bonds with Kimberly, gives Bulk an unexpected hug and has some fun playing arcade games, doing gymnastics and participating in a milkshake drinking challenge. Kim is so happy that she says her face hurts from smiling so much, but then notices that Kimberly is depressed. Kim reassures Kimberly as her “future evil self”, that Kimberly’s life is never going to be short of problems and she should cherish all the fun and stupid moments life gives her as those and the people she cares about are worth defending in her duties as a Power Ranger. Matt enters the juice bar and meets up with Kimberly, much to “Sally’s” shock, Matt notices that “Sally” looks just like Kimberly only older and jokes they could be mistaken for twin sisters. The shock of seeing someone she watched die freaks Kim out and she excuses herself as she goes out the back to clear her mind. Kim reminds herself that it wasn’t a ghost she saw and this could be a second chance at life for her. Her thoughts are interrupted by the arrival of a communication from Lord Drakkon, who is wondering what his Ranger Slayer is doing. Kim morphs before he fully materializes and puts on an act, telling her master that she had been sent to retrieve him with the help of Finster 5. She tells him she was merely using the Power Rangers of this time to return to his side. Drakkon says that is no longer possible due to how his great campaign is affecting the Grid. Once he assimilates all of the energies of each Ranger team, he will have the ability to enter the Morphin Grid and break the dimension barriers to allow Kim to return to him. He then revels in madness that he has killed the Tommy Oliver of this world already at a future point in time and how much he enjoyed stabbing him. Kim questions this action as it could affect all of reality in unintended ways, but her questioning betrays her act as Drakkon realizes she is not carrying the Bow of Darkness and she has never questioned his actions before. Drakkon is disappointed and decides to abandon her in this timeline, despite her threats to find a way back to kill him. Drakkon is not concerned as he thinks she is incapable of harming him now, but notes that he will miss her as he ends the communication. Back at the Command Center, Billy is going to check on the repairs of the Zords when he sees Kim accessing Alpha 5’s personal archives. He offers to help but she tries to turn him away, simply telling him it relates to future events and she is trying to track someone. Billy persists in his offer and Kim electrocutes him with severed wires. She apologizes but she cannot let Drakkon win or watch her friends die all over again, she hopes if she does what she sets out to do correctly, no one in this time will know what she did. As Kim plans, several giant Monsters have appeared, ready to attack Angel Grove at a critical moment where the Rangers cannot form the Megazord! To be continued..... Covers GGPR_11.jpg|Main Cover Dan Mora boom-bright-blackranger.jpg|Bright variant Miguel Mercado boom-homage-11.jpg|Homage variant Natacha Bustos boom-go11-retro.jpg|Retro homage Audrey Mok Boom-helmet-11-rangerslayer.jpg|Helmet variant SDCC by Goni Montez Errors *''to be added'' Notes *'Movie Variant Cover Reference:' *'TV Series Retro Variant Cover:' High Five *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Boom! Studios) Issue 29 reveals a second side to the conversation between Drakkon and Ranger Slayer, revealing that Drakkon's notices of Ranger Slayer's oddities was because of Finster 5.